


Chaotic

by unknownymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownymous/pseuds/unknownymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos: When the present determines the future, but the approximate present does not approximately determine the future. Gon didn't think he'd know what it meant, until he met a certain White haired boy and his twin siblings. AU. G/K</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaotic

**Disclaimer:** Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me.

* * *

 

 **Chaos** : When the present determines the future, but the approximate present does not approximately determine the future.

**CHAOTIC**

It was a strange site to see a teenager around his age going around in a park with two children strapped to him on carrier bags. Gon blinked at the sight and tilted his head to the side in wonder. A small tug on his left hand brought his attention back to the hundred pound foxbear he had on the other end of a leash. He patted it on the head to calm down its excitement and let his eyes roam back to the unusual figure.

He'd been walking along the trail that separated the school campus from the closest town. For some reason, the man made road started from all the way in the back of it, and connected the gates surrounding the school to the local park that children barely used anymore. It was too close to the forest stretching both sides of the trail. The forest was no joke, and the walk itself took about thirty minutes from the park to the gates. There was a new park now and safer in its location in the middle of the town. Gon had to wonder why the teen chose this on in particular, he thought and observed.

The teen was casually sitting on one of the three swings attached to the well rusted metal bars that held it upright. The hinges squeaked every time he drew his legs back and forth, but the teen didn't seem to mind. He looked pretty much lost in thought, drowning even the constant laughter and childish giggles the children made every time he moved.

Gon observed him further, noting the light hair color and the pale complexion. He was wearing a loose lilac over-shirt covering most of the long sleeved turtle neck shirt underneath it, together with knee length shorts and comfortable looking shoes. One of the children was strapped to him on his front, while the other was on his back. From the looks of it, the boy wasn't from around these parts. Gon would surely know if he was.

In a matter three weeks, school was going to start again. It would be Gons fourth year of attending Hunter Academy and his first year of high school. The island he used to live in was mostly covered in the thick greens of forest trees and wild life. He'd been able to explore every inch of the island in the twelve years he'd lived there before enrolling to the academy. The academy itself wasn't spared his curiosity, and he was able to explore every inch of the 100 acres worth of property the academy had to offer in the span of one year. Out of the students, he was also the one who visited the small town the most. From that alone he could tell that this new person wasn't from around here, especially since he new nearly all the locals by given name. Barely any kids his age lived around the place anymore. When they were old enough, the children were either sent to a different town with better education, or attended the academy he went to. _If_ they were chosen.

So it was only natural for him to be curious about this new person he'd never seen before. And Gon had always been the type to give in to his curiosity. Provided that he wasn't putting himself or anyone else in danger of course.

Grinning impishly at his decision, Gon lightly tugged at the leash and slowly led the foxbear, Kon where the teen couldn't see them. Foxbears were naturally intelligent creatures and Kon readily complied to his silent request. The wind blew lightly around them, rustling the leaves and his hair. Gon was glad he'd always kept his black hair combed away from his face. It was also a good thing that he'd decided to wear a simple sleeveless shirt and shorts too. They were easier to move around in, that was for sure. And now a safe distance away, Gon sat down beside a large bush and observed the person sitting on the swing.

The teen had been absentmindedly swinging the chair back and for with a bored expression on his face all this time. But the toddlers, twins by the looks of it seemed to have gotten bored and started tugging on his hair. It quickly caught the attention of the teen who immediately started patting both children on the head. The one in front of him giggled in delight at the action, but then tugged at his hair again.

“Oni-chan, Alluka and Nanika wants to play”, the child said and pointed at the sandbox a few feet in front of them. The teen hummed and blinked for a few seconds, but then got up and carefully set both children down. The twins giggled again and ran to the sandbox and started to play.

Gon watched the teen stand in front of the swing with a smile on his face. He could tell by the gentle expression that the teen really cared for the children. He watched as the teen sat back down and only then noticed the bag hidden behind one side of the swing. The teen was rummaging inside it a bit and only stopped when he successfully found what he was looking for.

It was a small pink book.

A parenting book about children.

Gon couldn't stop himself and chuckled under his breath. He realized his mistake a second too late because the teen had already turned to him with a deadpan expression. Gon couldn't remember the last time he'd gone from sitting to standing that fast ever. He scratched at his head in embarrassment for being caught and raised his hands in a gesture of peace. This apparently caught Kon's attention who stood up and made a whining noise. Kon in turn, caught the teens attention, since whatever accusing looks the teen was sending his way was replaced by the look of incredulous wonder.

The teen blinked a few times in disbelief. Licked at his lips while slowly standing up and pointed a finger at Kon. Gon held his breath in anticipation and couldn't help the grin that spread across his his face.

“Is that a-”

“Killua!” Both their heads snapped to the side at the sudden sound. For a minute Gon caught a glimpse of panic run across the teens face. He didn't miss the moment those shoulders tensed either. The panic was gone in an instant, but the stiffness of the teens' shoulder took longer to disappear. One of the twins was waving her hand to get his, Killua's attention. “Killua, come play!” The child said.

Pocketing his hands with a short sigh of relief, the teen turned to Gon one last time and stared at him. Gon allowed him to and stared right back until the teen averted his gaze and turned away from him. The teen dropped the book back into the bag on his way to the sandbox. He never looked back after that.

Gon smiled anyway and turned around as well. It was about time he returned to the academy and Kon had been out for long enough. Taking a quick glimpse behind him, Gons smile grew wider at the site and sound of the teen openly laughing and playing around with the children. He nodded to himself and walked forward.

The next time he saw him, he was going to talk to him for sure, he promised.

Gon was gone by the time the wind started to pick up around the playground with unusual force. He was gone when the trees swayed harder and the swings started rattling hectically on their hinges.

He wasn't there to see the metal supports creak and uproot and fall towards the sandbox. Everything happened in that small playground alone.

TBC 

* * *

**AN:** Thanks all for reading!

This story was inspired by an image I found on tumblr depicting Killua with a separated Alluka and Nanika strapped to him on baby carrier bags. Imagine how far that one image carried me. Yeah...one chapter.

On a different note, it turns out that I _wasn't_ able to save that image. Or like it in the very least. In other words, I “lost” my inspiration and I've been looking for it yesterday for like seven hours. Mission _**failed**_. I haven't lost my inspiration to continue this fic of course. Just the image I got the idea from, cause otherwise I wouldn't have posted this.

Anyway, S.O.S.? If you happen to know about the picture I'm talking about, link please? I found it on tumblr, but it was probably originally from pixiv, so yeah. I'll be eternally grateful. Just PM me please and thanks!


End file.
